Scatter My Ashes Where They Won't Be Found
by xxcallmecrazyxx
Summary: Lily is in her fourth year, and still friendless. When she starts to tutor Alina, a girl in her dorm, they become friends. But will a huge misunderstanding change that? Some Lily/James towards the very end.
1. Buried A Lie

Lily and Daisy Evans stood right in front of one another, palms pressed flat against the other's

Lily and Daisy Evans stood right in front of one another, palms pressed flat against the other's. It could have been that one of the girls was standing in front of a mirror, touching the glass.

Both girls had long, bright red hair, startling emerald eyes, and were wearing white tank tops with cut-off jeans. They were about eleven years old, and most defiantly twins. The only difference was the necklaces the girls wore.

Daisy was wearing one with a white daisy, and Lily one with a white lily. The two girls looked solemn, but thrilled at the same time.

"Lily Marie Evans, I swear to you that I will never turn my back on you, not here, not at Hogwarts, no matter what happens."

"Daisy Lynn Evans, I swear to you that I will never turn my back on you, not here, not at Hogwarts."

With that, the two girls hugged.

A fifteen year old Lily woke up from this dream with tears brimming in her eyes.

That had been the day Lily and Daisy had gotten their letters from Hogwarts at the beginning of July. Who would have guessed what happened only a month later.

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes, and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the school day, careful so not to disturb her slumbering dorm mates.

She turned on the shower, letting the warm water flow over her for a bit.

She considered the dream she had. It wasn't the first of Daisy she had had since she started Hogwarts, and it was defiantly one of the happiest.

How could it not be happy when the girls found out they had magic?

Lily finished getting ready, not looking forward to the day ahead of her. It was mid-November, only a few days after the fourth year's birthday.

Lily hadn't got anything but a card from her parents with a new book as far as presents goes.

Since she hadn't made friends at this school, no one knew when her birthday was. Most people didn't even pay any attention to her.

When she had first arrived at Hogwarts, she had been withdrawn, not really talking to anyone. It had surprised her that she'd been made a Gryffindor, since she didn't think of herself as brave.

The first September first that Lily had ever been on the Hogwarts Express had been difficult….

"Lily, be careful," her mother whispered as she hugged Lily tightly. Lily gave a pathetic excuse for a smile, and headed onto the train.

It seemed weird to be leaving her mother and sister all alone only a month after it happened.

Lily pulled her stuff into an empty compartment, and sat staring out the window. Her mother and sister had already left. She just stared out at the people, thinking about how she should be sitting with Daisy right now, giggling about finally going to Hogwarts.

She was interrupted from her thought when she heard a knock at her compartment door. Two boys and a girl stood there, two of them holding owls.

"Can we sit here?" the girl asked. The girl was quite pretty, with raven colored hair falling to right below her chin. She had hazel eyes framed by glasses. Lily nodded.

They all settled into the compartment without saying anything. The girl was the first one to speak. "My name's Jezebel Potter and this is my brother James," she said, pointing the guy who hadn't been holding an owl. He looked just like his sister.

"I'm Sirius Black," the other boy said. He had shaggy black hair, and gray eyes.

"My name's Lily Evans."

"Are you a first year? We all are," Jezebel asked. "You forgot to mention this is your second time as a first year, Jez," James told his sister.

Lily nodded her head. She missed Daisy and Dad so much, it hurt.

The other three children kept trying to include her in the conversations, but she never seemed to reply in more then a shake of the head, or shrug of the shoulders.

By the time they reached the school, they thought the girl was weird. She sat with them in a boat, and they all were sorted into the same House, but she barely said anything. They kept trying to be her friend, along with the other Gryffindor first years, but they gave up after a week.

Lily's flashback ended, and she felt tears brimming again this morning. She quickly got rid of them, knowing the other girls would soon be in the bathroom.

She headed out of the bathroom, and passed Jezebel, but the two didn't really acknowledge the other. It wasn't like they hated each other, but Lily just never talked to anyone.

Back in the dormitory, she saw that Alina Jones, her only other dorm mate, was already up and ready. With curly black hair reaching towards her lower back, and bright blue eye, she was quite good looking. It was no wonder Remus fancied her.

The two didn't talk, though Alina was a kind person, not that Jezebel wasn't. Alina had a habit of staying out of a person's way if she didn't know them that well.

Alina was best friends with Jezebel and the Marauders, and wasn't the type to let people get away with insulting her or her friends.

Lily suddenly had a memory of the day that had changed her life for ever, and it hadn't been a good thing.

"We're off!" Daisy called as her and Lily sat in the backseat of their family's car as their dad pulled out of the driveway. They were going to visit Aunt Iris, but their Mum had to stay home with Petunia, who was sick.

They were approaching Aunt Iris's street, when another car, a bigger one, came out of nowhere. It was speeding, and clearly not paying attention to where it was going.

It barreled into the side of the car where Daisy and their father were sitting. They didn't even have time to scream before they died from the impact. Lily felt like her heart snapped in two seeing the limp and bloody bodies of her twin and her dad.

"No!" she screeched. "Daisy, Dad, don't leave me! Come back! Come back, I need you!" Lily was crying. She had been there for half an hour when her Aunt Iris, along with an ambulance, arrived. Lily went with her aunt, while the others went in the ambulance.

That was the last time Lily ever saw the two people most dear to her.

**A/N **

**So sad……**

**Oh well. I really have to stop it with sad and lonely Lilys. It's depressing me. Oh, wait, that's not what's depressing me. I'm depressed since I hate everyone in my classes!**

**Alina is actually James n Lily r in Love, a talented writer. Since she was the second person to ever comment myself, she gets a spot in this story, and maybe even another, if people seem to like her character.**

**How do you pronounce your name, anyway? Is it like Ah-lean-a or Ah-line-a or what?**

**The first three people who comment me will be put in my stories. And maybe if you ask nicely, at a time when I'm not a bitch, I'll put you in as well. Oh, wait, I'm always a bitch.**

**Tough luck for you!**

**Five reviews people!! And that means I'll have the next chapter up within a week of the reviews.**

**What, I only go on like two days a week because with Field Hockey five days a week, and homework, I'm like soooooooooooooooooooo busy.**


	2. She Never Made It to the Emergency Room

Alina was studying for Charms during lunch, since she had it next, though she knew the effort was in vain

Alina was studying for Charms during lunch, since she had it next, though she knew the effort was in vain. No matter how hard she tried, she was never even half as good as she was in Potions and Muggle Studies.

She was terrible at Charms, and knew that she was probably going to end up failing the class. Her friends were lucky enough to be naturals at Charms, and passed with decent grades.

She headed to the Charms classroom, dreading the fact she was going to be making a fool out of herself. Again. When she got there, she learned they would be learning the Summoning Charm, and knew she would suck at it.

The next month passed quickly, and Christmas was almost upon them. They had started reviewing all they had learned in the past year in Charms, and Alina was still terrible at most of the things.

She knew this would not be good.

"Miss Jones, please see me after class," Flitwick called out when he saw Alina having trouble with the review of the Cheering Charms they had learned the year before.

Alina groaned inwardly, and got a sympathetic look from Jez. Alina responded with a glare, since she was fond of the fact that Jezebel was better then her in Charms.

At least she was better in Potions. She noticed that Lily, who say in front of her, by herself, had already moved on to tonight's homework assignment. At least there was only one more lesson until Christmas holidays.

"Miss Jones, since I have noticed how poorly you are doing in this class, I decided to offer to get one of the best in the classes to tutor you."

"That sounds great!" Alina said, happy that she'd be getting help in this class. "Good. I will make a point to ask her on Friday. If all goes well, the tutoring should begin after Christmas."

Alina left the classroom feeling happy. She was most likely not going to fail!

Later that day

"So, who's going to have the unfortunate luck to tutor you?" Sirius teased, while trying not to keep glancing at Jez. Alina couldn't help but think about how they should just go out already.

Then again, she shouldn't talk, since Remus still didn't know how she felt.

"I don't know. He just said he'd talk to her about it on Friday. He didn't mention a name."

The others just shrugged, and continued what they were doing. Remus, like Alina was reading, while Sirius and Jezebel kept glancing at each other, not knowing the other was doing the same thing. James and Peter (A/N DIE PETER!! GO BURN IN HELL!! Oh, wait, Hell's too good for you.) were playing chess.

Alina saw out of the corner of her eyes, Lily Evans, sitting on a chair that was separated from the rest of the chairs. Lily had never seemed to like company. Or mail, for that matter.

Once she had actually cried when she got mail. Okay, it had been more then once, Alina thought to herself. She knew how Lily felt, because before school had started up when she was eleven, she hadn't had any friends.

It wasn't her fault the girl that insulted her started growing a mustache. Or that the guy that called her a geek ended up in a pink tutu for a week. And that that girl who had pretended to be her friend ended up peeing her pants whenever someone said Alina's name for a month.

It wasn't her fault those things happened. Her magic was the reason behind all those incidents. She hadn't had complete control of it yet, and it tended to get away from her. She remembered what happened to one of them best off all.

"You told them?" an eight year old Alina said, tears of fury in her eyes. "Well, yeah. Why would I ever be friends with you?" Alexandra answered. Alina didn't get it. She had told everyone in the school what Alina was afraid of: spiders, snakes, tiny rat dogs (A/N I'm making these up as I go along. But you have to admit those rat dogs are vicious!), snapping turtles, and people who looked the same as when they were really young.

(A/N admit it, those people are weird! Take my friend Jacob for instance…)

Alina could feel her temper rising. She tried to keep the magic inside her, but it didn't work. "Aww, is wittle Awina gonna cwy?" Alex asked, and everyone started to laugh and point at her. She looked down, and tried to cover her front. There was a big stain that plainly said that someone had had a little accident. "Alina, what did you do?" she asked angrily.

Alina didn't say anything, but started to laugh as the stain grew bigger. And bigger. And bigger.

Alina laughed at the memory that had started off so sad. Alex really deserved what had happened, though. Alina had always hated fakes. (A/N Who doesn't hate fakes? Do you know how many posers I have to put up with?)

She picked up her stuff, and headed for dinner, shocked at how much time had passed. It seemed that she had just been teased by Sirius, and now the day was almost over. Time sure does fly.

Friday. (The day that Alina finds out who her tutor is. Hmm, who could it ever be? I know!)

Alina watched Flitwick, to see who he talked to, since she was anxious to find out who her tutor was. I mean, since she shared this class with Slytherins, do you really blame her?

The only two he seemed to talk to more then normal was Lily and Henrietta Limned, a Slytherin. Alina was hoping it was Lily, since she didn't want to be stuck with Limned. They might have gotten into a fight last year from the results of a Quidditch match. Alina's a Beater; she can't help it if she's a bit violent. (A/N Sorry if you're not violent. There's nothing wrong with that. Half my friends are violent, though.)

When class was over, Alina once again headed up to the professor's desk. She was thankful to see that Lily was the one that was there, instead of Limned. "Miss Evans, you will be tutoring Miss Jones. If her grades improve enough, you will be excused from you exams at the end of the year, and will get the highest mark."

Lily nodded; her face expressionless. "The tutoring will begin once the Christmas holidays are over."

**A/N **

**How many Author's Notes did I put in this chapter? Like, six?**

**Oh well.**

**I only got one review last time, but since Alina wants the next chapter…..**

**So, how about ten reviews before I update? Now, review or I won't update. And I don't think Alina would be happy, since she wants to know what will happen next.**

**Really, only I do, so HA!**

**Though Alina does know something that will happen way later on.**

**But you don't. HA!!**

**Now, review, OR ELSE!!**

**DIDN'T I SAY TO REVIEW??**


	3. Congratulations, I Hate You

Lily wasn't sure why she agreed to tutor Alina

Lily wasn't sure why she agreed to tutor Alina. She didn't really know how it would go, since they barely knew each other even though they had shared a dorm for so long. It would probably be awkward.

Then again, Lily hasn't been Miss Social after all. I mean, come on, she was so sad in her first year, but her summer after it had started out great…but ended terribly. It seemed that everything did for Lily.

"Hi," a girl that looked to be about Lily's age with white blonde hair and purple eyes said. Lily had been on the swing set at the park near her house, avoiding her sister.

"Hello," Lily greeted the girl back softly. It wasn't that she didn't want friends, it's just she wasn't the type to try and start conversations. She was shy. And since they kids at her school stopped trying after a few weeks, when Lily had still been miserable.

"My name's Teresa," the girl said. "I'm Lily." And that had been the start. Over the next month they were inseparable. But then something terrible had happened. They had been crossing the street to get to the park, when a car came out of nowhere.

Lily tried to warn Teresa, but it was too late. The car had already made contact and drove off as if nothing had happened. "Help!" Lily called over and over again, until a woman saw what had happened and called an ambulance. Lily went to school that year, with Teresa in a coma.

It was almost the Christmas holidays in Lily's second year. An owl, one she didn't recognize, swooped down and landed in front of Lily. She took the letter, and burst into to tear.

It was from Teresa's mother. The letter was short, and to the point. It was made clear that now that Teresa was up and about again, Lily was not allowed to have contact with her anymore.

All the friends she had had ended up either dead, in a coma, or like her only friend besides Daisy growing up, hating her. All Lily had done was tell this girl what Ginger had really thought of her, and Ginger thought that was a big deal.

It was clear to Lily then that she was not meant to have friends.

Lily glanced out the window to the lake, wishing she was at home, or at least not so miserable. She was once again spending Christmas at school, since she knew it was hard for her mother and sister to see her, the spitting image of Daisy and their dad this time of the year.

Not that they would ever admit it, but Lily knew it was the truth. She wasn't the best in her classes out of pity.

Christmas was tomorrow, but Lily knew not to expect anything but a card and a new sweater from her family. Gifts never held the same amount of joy that they did before…well, since before _it._

She took one more glance out the window before starting her homework.

**A/N**

**Prepares for angry comments about short chapter.**

**I know it's short, only 514 words.**

**But the next part is going to be Alina's POV, and I like to switch chapters for that. **

**Tomorrow, I'll be posting chapter one of this story.**

**Hehe, I like to have a few chapters before posting so I can torture you with the fact that you have to wait as long as I want you to until chapter four. I'm already done with chapter six, which is only 715 words, but trust me, it's good. And the two chapters in between have more then a thousand words, so no big deal.**

**NOW REVIEW!!**

**Please?**


	4. Even Best Friends Have 90 Day Return L

Alina arrived home from Christmas holidays refreshed

Alina arrived home from Christmas holidays refreshed. It was always nice to see her family, even though they did drive her crazy at times. And sleeping in…don't get Alina started.

She walked into the dorm, and saw Lily lying on her stomach on her bed, doing nothing. "Hey, what's up?" Alina called, not really sure why. Lily looked up, and saw that she wasn't alone.

"Hi," she said, and that was it. Alina couldn't help but think about how Lily was kinda rude at the moment.

"So…when's the first session going to be?" Alina asked, referring to the fact that they hadn't discussed that before Alina left. She knew that it had to be soon. Lily shrugged. "When do you want to start?"

"Soon, as soon as possible. My grades cannot take this much longer." Lily nodded, still staring at nothing in particular. Alina really didn't know how people could do that. She always had to focus on something.

"So…how about on Thursday, so I can get some help before Charms?" Alina asked. She was trying her best to be friendly but for some reason, Lily didn't notice. Alina didn't really know how Lily could go without friends. Maybe she had friends back home, but since she spent most of her time here, it didn't seem normal.

"That's fine. How about after dinner in the library?" Lily asked. Alina nodded, and that was it for their conversation. Well, if you could even call it a conversation, since Alina did most of the talking.

"Hey Remus, how was your Christmas?" Alina asked when she saw him in the common room later that day. "It was good, thanks for the book, it looks great. How was yours?" Remus asked her nonchalantly.

"Same as usual. I hung out with Jez a bit, and got to see my cousins, but that was it." For some reason Alina didn't know, Remus looked a bit anxious. Okay, more then a bit. She decided not to ask him, since she knew he wouldn't tell her.

"Yeah, that's cool…Hogsmeade weekend soon," Remus commented when he looked at the bulletin. Alina nodded her head. "Alina, I was wondering…would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade?"

Alina could have screamed in joy, but she managed to control herself. She'd save the joyous screams for later, when she was alone or with Jez. "I'd like that…I'd like that a lot."

(A/N Aww, Alina's got a date! Hmm, I wonder how that will turn out…. Just kidding, I won't have any problems on your date. Or will I? It depends on my mood that day. It might be good, or it might be bad. I need reviews to keep me happy.)

Soon it was Thursday night, and it was time to met Lily in the library. Alina got there, and saw Lily at a back table, reading a book about the Holocaust. What a morbid subject to read about, at least in Alina's opinion.

"Interesting choice. I usually prefer to read books about mass murder after breakfast," Alina joked around.

"Yes, I understand where you're coming from. It helps the digestion so much," Lily joked back, much to Alina's surprise. And by the look on Lily's face, she was surprised, too.

"So…where do we start?" Alina asked, sitting across from Lily. "How about we go over the theories for the past year or so, and do the actual spells after that. Then, I can try and see where you need the most help."

"Merlin, I'm exhausted," Alina said as they slowly made their way back to the tower. They had got so caught up in studying, not to mention joking and fooling around, they had lost track of time, and it was almost curfew.

"You're not the only one," Lily said. Alina could have sworn she felt something, or someone, watching them as they continued joking as they walked. Later, Alina would just put it off as a cat, but right then she wasn't so sure.

"How'd the studying go?" Jez asked Alina the next morning. "Pretty good. I mean, I still suck, but I think it'll get easier after awhile. Lily's pretty cool."

The features on Jezebel's face seemed to change for a moment, but Alina just put it off as her imagination. It's not like Alina had said something to upset her friend…had she?

Alina shook off the feeling of doubt; she hadn't said anything to upset Jez. This is what happens when she doesn't get enough sleep; she imagines thing happening that don't really take place.

Alina glanced at the Marauders, who were still half asleep, like always. Last night they had snuck into Hogsmeade to crash a party at the Three Broomsticks. Alina hoped the professors wouldn't find out, or they'd be in _huge _trouble. Not that that's anything new for them.

Remus caught Alina's eyes, and smiled. Alina blushed, looking down at her plate. Her date with Remus was only a week away…..

Alina shook that thought from her head. She'd need all her concentration to help her in Charms after breakfast. She took out the notes Lily had loaned her, and started reading over them. They were good, much better then hers or Jez's.

Alina glanced at her watch, and gathered her stuff. She headed for the Charms's classroom. When she arrived, Professor Flitwick wasn't there, so nobody, except Lily, was in their seats.

Alina shook her head, and sat down to continue going over the notes. She knew that it wouldn't help that much, but she could use all the help she could get. A few minutes of studying before class couldn't hurt.

**A/N**

**Soooooooooooooooooooo, whatcha think? I know I just updated yesterday, but I'm in a generous mood. Oh, did I mention I'm working on chapter 8 already?**

**I'm begging you, review.**

**NOW REVIEW!!**

**DIDN'T I SAY TO REVIEW!!**

**I DID!! NOW REVIEW!! OR ELSE!!**

**Please??**


	5. City On the Edge of Forever

"Hey Alina," Lily said as she slid into the chair next to her to weeks after the tutoring had started

"Hey Alina," Lily said as she slid into the chair next two her two weeks after the tutoring had started. Alina and Lily had become fast friends, and had a surprising amount in common. They both loved Elvis, but weren't really into the Beatles, they loved spicy food, and hated hamburgers (A/N Hamburgers, even with cheese, SUCK!).

There were other things, and Lily was always thinking about those reasons for their friendship, and about something else. She knew what happened when she had friends. This would not end well. Not in the least.

Lily couldn't say she didn't enjoy having a friend, though. She and Alina ate together a lot, which Lily knew Jezebel didn't like. Lily had picked up on the fact that Jezebel didn't like her that much, though Alina seemed oblivious.

Lily didn't know how long this friendship would last, but she hoped it would be there for a while. Do you blame her, though?

"So, Lily, you going to the Quidditch match today?" Alina asked Lily. The latter put on a face that clearly said that she would rather snog Snape senseless. "No, I'm just fooling around with you. Of course I'm going! Unless you suddenly stopped being a Beater," Lily said.

"Well, I have thought about it…but leaving Sirius to stop the Bludgers from hitting James and the other Chasers on his own would be cruel," Alina joked with Lily.

Lily faked a sympathetic expression. "He's not that bad. I mean, he's better then the ones on Slytherin. Though, then again, compared to you, Oh Great One, he stinks royally."

The two girls laughed at that, and Lily could feel someone watching her, but when she turned her head to see who it was, nobody was looking in their direction. "What's wrong, Lils?" Alina asked.

"Nothing, Lina. Just my imagination acting up."

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS, 290 TO 20!" The announcer screamed. The crowd, or at least, three-fourths of them, cheered. The Slytherins didn't take losing very well.

Lily met up with Alina outside the team's locker room to congratulate her. "You were great!" Lily exclaimed as she walked back up to the castle with Alina. The rest of the team, which was made up of Sirius, Jezebel as Keeper, James, Frank Longbottom, and Alicia Graham as Chasers, and a Seventh year named Tally Young was Seeker, were a short distance behind them.

"Since when was Alina such great friends with Evans?" Lily heard Jezebel ask Sirius. "I don't know, but who really cares. She's expanding her horizons. It's not a big deal," he replied. Lily could hear Jezebel rolling her eyes.

Well, it wasn't like Lily didn't know Jezebel held her in disdain. She just didn't know why…..

The Easter holidays arrived, and Lily was the only Gryffindor left in the school. With You-Know-Who coming to power, people were always going home when they could. Except for Lily.

She spent most of her time reading, and using the enchanted parchment Alina gave her to stay in touch. It always seemed like Alina was having a really good time with her younger twin sisters, Antonia and Audra.

Lily felt a pit form in her stomach when she read about the things they did, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. At least they weren't identical twins, or Lily might have had some problems, since she and Daisy had done similar things growing up.

As she fought the urge to cry, Lily wrote back a short reply, telling Alina that she was right, her sister were the next Marauders…..

Lily was thrilled when the holidays were over and Alina came back. Alina was more then caught up by the end of April, but they kept the tutoring session going, though it was more of them just hanging out.

It seemed that the friendship wasn't in jeopardy, and Lily felt that fear just disappear, or at least going in hiding in the darkest, dankest, and most unused corner of her mind.

After one of the tutoring sessions in the second week of May, somehow the subject of Lily's family came up, but she didn't say much about them. Lily thought Alina seemed a little taken aback, probably since Lily had never acted so nonchalantly towards the girl since they had become friends.

Things were good for Lily, that was for sure, but it wouldn't last for long. And Lily knew it.

"You have no idea how much I hate the Marauders," Lily told Alina as she held in her laughter. "Go on then," Lily said, "laugh, I know you want to."

The after Easter prank that the Marauders always did was directed at Lily this year, and she was not happy about. Especially since it won't go away until she said the password, which they were refusing to give her.

"Come on, Lily, admit it. If you weren't the one that they had picked, you'd be laughing right now," Alina told her. Lily nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. But it is on me, so help me get the stupid password from your boyfriend," Lily told her friend, and got to see Alina blush at the mention of Remus.

"I don't know if he'll give it up, but we can at least try," Alina said, and the two made their way to the corner of the Common Room where the Marauders were sitting.

"What is the password?" Lily asked them. "Relax, Evans, you're smart, you'll figure it out," James told her. Alina took a step back, but no one noticed that besides Lily, who gave her friend a nod that showed that she has done the smart thing.

"I want that password," Lily said, her voice dangerously low. The Marauders, or at least the ones who weren't dating her best friend, laughed, and then ignored her, which was not easy.

Have you ever succeeded in ignoring an angry red head in a magical bunny suit that would not stop changing colors? "Give me the Goddamn password, or I swear I'll curse you into oblivion." The Marauders laughed until they saw the expression on Lily's face.

"The password is 'Little Sister,' like the title of that Elvis song that James is obsessed with," Sirius said. Lily could feel the bunny suit disappear. "Thank you. And how can you blame him? Elvis is awesome!"

"What did you just say?" Lily asked the boy, her voice dangerously low. School would be over in a week exactly, and it was a nice day out. All Lily wanted was to get some fresh air, but then this idiot opened his mouth.

"You heard me," the boy taunted. Lily fingered her wand in the pocket of her robes. _No, _Lily thought to herself._ Not a good idea. I don't want to get in trouble so close to the end of the year._

"Yeah, well, I'd like to be sure I didn't hear you wrong," Lily replied, her hands clenched into fist. "Fine," the Slytherin said, "I'll repeat myself: Alina Jones is a cunt who no one likes at all."

SLAP!

"What did you do that for?" the Slytherin asked, rubbing his sore cheek. "It's simple, really. You insulted my friend, and no one gets away with that."

**A/N**

**Aww, look! Lily slapped a guy because he insulted Alina. Really, because of what happens next, you're gonna wish that Lily had never even spoke to that guy. **

**I'd tell you why, but that would ruin the surprise. Plus it involves a huge cliffie soon enough. Then my updates won't be as often. HA!**

**Yeah, well, if you would just, oh, I don't know, REVIEW!! I would update quicker. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**And Alina, if you're wondering, you don't get do slap anyone anytime soon!**

**Not until, like, chapter twelve or something. I don't know, I just finished this chapter, and I'm planning on posting Chapter three the day after I'm writing this (Which, if you're wondering, the date today is October 3, 2008)**

**Oh, and I don't really know if they used that evil little c word back in the 70s in England, but it's the worst insult I know of, so live with it.**


	6. Yellow Angels

Alina was walking through an empty corridor, and for the first time ever, she was a bit sad to leave Hogwarts

Alina was walking through an empty corridor, and for the first time ever, she was a bit sad to leave Hogwarts. She didn't know if she would see Lily during summer, and that bugged her. School ended in three days, so it didn't give her much time with Lily until next year.

She was about to turn a corner, but stopped when she heard her name being spoken. "Did you hear what happened a few days ago? You know, the whole thing with what Evan called Alina Jones?"

"No, I don't. I was in the Hospital Wing visiting my brother. The moron broke his wrist again." Alina could sense Speaker Number Two had just rolled her eyes.

"Well, Evan called her a cunt, and said that no one really liked her," Speaker Number One said. Alina was completely pissed.

_If I ever get my hands on this Ev--, wait a second, _Evans_? That's Lily…but why would she say that? I can't believe she'd do that. _That was the only thing in her mind as she made her way to her dorm. When she got there, Lily was gone, but Jez was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine.

"Jez, I need your help."

"I heard about that," Jezebel said sadly. "I didn't want to upset you, so I didn't tell you. But, if I may say so, she's a real bitch." Alina nodded her head, her confusion was now gone, and she was pissed.

"I think I'm gonna go have a little talk with Lily," Alina said, walking out of the dorm, not seeing Jezebel's triumphant look at the fact that Alina's friendship with Lily would soon be over.

"I hate you," Alina hissed at Lily in the library. Lily looked up at her, clearly not knowing what was going on. "What…" Lily started, but Alina interrupted her. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I can't believe you would call me that! Well, at least I know better now."

"What are you talking about?! I really have no clue," Lily said, tears forming in her eyes, which Alina didn't notice. "Don't act dumb…oh wait, it's not an act, is it? If you really thought you could get away with saying those things, you had better be an idiot."

"Why are you saying these things? What have I ever done to you?" Lily asked, trying to hide her tears, which Alina ignored.

"I'm saying these things because you're a bitch and I hate you. And what have you done to me? You called me a cunt! I think that's enough of a reason to be pissed," Alina said angrily. "Don't talk to me again. Ever."

Alina walked away in a huff, not bothering to look back and see that Lily was crying, but she didn't look surprised. It was like she had suspected it would happen all along.

The next morning, Alina woke up and saw Lily was still asleep. She shook her head in disgust at the pathetic red head before getting ready. When she got out of the bathroom, she saw Lily was up and dressed.

For a second, Alina almost smiled, but then the memory of yesterday kicked in, and she scowled at her former friend. It looked like Lily wanted to say something, but instead, she looked at the floor, frowning out of sadness.

Alina left the dorm with Jezebel, and knew that Jez had just flipped off Lily, but Alina really didn't care anymore. She really couldn't believe Lily had said that, but she had.

"She said _what_?" James asked at breakfast that day. "I already said it once, and I really don't want to say it again," Alina said, attacking her breakfast like she wanted it to die.

"Uh, Alina, I think your bacon is already dead. You needn't kill it again," Remus commented. Alina stopped attacking her meat a laughed a little. Then Lily came in the Great Hall.

As she walked past Alina and her friends, six pairs of eyes glared at her. Alina could see Lily had quicken her pace for a bit, until she felt the eyes leave her back.

"I hate her," Jezebel said to no one in particular, but all the same, the other five nodded in agreement.

**A/N**

**Does the A/N from chapter five make more sense now? I hope it does.**

**Lily is now friendless again, because of a huge misunderstanding.**

**Now, tell me, do any of you know the last name of the Slytherin with the first name of Evan, which Alina thought was Evans, as in Lily Evans?**

**Yeah, I wasn't sure at first how to turn the tables to make it so Lily lost her friend, but then I remembered this minor character and things started to look up.**

**The next chapters, is going to be in Lily's POV, and as you should know by now, odd chapters are in Lily's POV and evens in Alina's.**

**So…. How about those Red Sox?**

**No idea why I just said that, but anyway, go Red Sox! Down with the Skankees! (My grandma lives near Boston, so saying anything besides that…)**

**Now, I'm begging you, REVIEW!!**

**Pretty, pretty, please?**


	7. Suicide Season

Chapter 7 – Suicide Season

Lily couldn't understand it. When had she called Alina a cunt? It hadn't been her, it had been that Slytherin, Evan something or another. Lily groaned as she put her head in her hands. She didn't know why Alina had thought it; it was Evan who said it. She raised her head in sudden realisation.

"Evan, Evans, Evan, Evans. Shit!" she repeated to herself as she put two and two together.

Alina had probably heard someone refer to the Slytherin as Evan in a conversation, and had mistaken it for Evans. Lily was so upset. Though, it wasn't like she expected the friendship to last, she just wished she wasn't so upset about the whole thing.

And it didn't help much that Jezebel and the Marauders hated her as well, even though Lily was pretty sure Jezebel had been there. Lily sat down on her bed, glad that today was the last day of school, and once she got home tomorrow she wouldn't have to deal with the glares and insults from the Marauders and Jezebel. Alina, it seems, had decided to give her the cold shoulder.

She looked through the window across from her bed, and saw the rain pouring down outside. It matched her mood so well.

As Lily boarded the train the next day, she noticed she was one of the first people on, which was a good thing. If she hadn't been early, she might have to sit with people who hate her. She took the compartment in the very end of the train, and curled up on the seat, and began to read a book.

She had just been sitting there by herself, doing nothing but reading, when there was a knock on the door to her compartment. She looked up, and saw a few seventh years standing there.

"Mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full?" one of them asked. Lily nodded her head, and went back to her book. The three seventh year girls, all of whom were in Gryffindor as well, put their stuff in the rack and settled down in the seats.

One of them, the same that had asked if they could sit there, started to talk to Lily. "My name's Fiona DeAnda," she said. Fiona had short, dark brown hair that seemed to stick straight up and chocolate eyes with naturally tan skin.

"I'm Sunny Boulin," said another one of the seventh years. Her hair was so pale; it looked white, which went with her deathly pale skin. Her eyes were an indigo colour, and framed by a pair of delicate glasses, which looked as if she hadn't cleaned them in awhile.

"I'm Violet Weasley," the third said. She had red hair, but it was a dark red, and it was extremely curly and short, unlike Lily's pin straight hair. Violet had these eyes that matched her name. You guessed it, there were purple.

"I'm Lily Evans," she said, smiling at them.

"Wait, so you live right by Privet Drive?" Lily asked Fiona.

"Yeah, I have my whole life. I can't believe we've never met before. I mean, we live like a five minute walk from each other. We'll have to hang out sometime this summer."

"Yeah, we have to. It's not like there's a bunch of kids that live nearby."

"Yeah, that's true…. Hey, Lily, I don't mean to be rude, especially since I don't know you that well, but there's something that's been bugging me since earlier this week."

"Okay, what is it?" Lily asked Fiona.

"Well, I know you were really good friends with Alina Jones, and that a few days ago she just started to hate you out of nowhere. I really don't understand why, since it makes no sense, especially after the whole thing with that Slytherin."

"To tell you the truth, that's why she hates me. She must have heard someone talking about that, and since the guy's first name was Evan, she must have thought that I said it," Lily said softly.

Violet put her arm around Lily in a motherly gesture, and Fiona shook her head, muttering something about how people should hear both sides of the story before doing something irrational. Sunny took out a quill and a piece of parchment, and started to draw a picture of Lily smacking the Slytherin, and then enchanted it so it said the things Lily and him had said.

"You know," Lily said, looking at the parchment with a small smile, "if it wasn't so sad, this might be really funny."

"DeAnda, what are _you _doing here?" Petunia asked the girl. Lily looked at the door from her seat on the couch and saw Fiona standing on the front porch, looking mildly surprised to see Petunia there.

"I'm here to see if Lily would like to come over to my house. I didn't know she was your sister," Fiona said, catching sight of Lily, who was walking towards the door, a sweatshirt over her arm.

"Well, Lily, I didn't know this darling creature was your sister," Fiona said with an eye roll Petunia couldn't see.

"Yes, there isn't a strong family resemblance," Lily commented.

The girl picked up a pen and wrote a quick note to her mother telling her where she had gone. "Bye Tuney, see you later," Lily called as she and Fiona made their way down the street.

"Lily…if you're Petunia's sister that means you were one of the twins, right?" Fiona asked timidly, like she wasn't sure if it was safe to say this. Lily sighed.

"Yes, I was. That day, when Daisy and Dad died, I was devastated. I was in the car when the accident happened. They ended up dead, but I barely even had a scratch on me."

"Wow…that must have been terrible! I can't believe you had to go through that! Does Alina know about this?" Fiona asked. Lily shook her head.

"I never told her. It's hard for me to talk to people about my family."

"I guess that makes sense…. Well, come on. My mum bought the ingredients for cookies yesterday," Fiona said, and they walked towards her house. The stopped at the end of Lily's street for a slight surprise.

"Hmm," Lily said. "Someone finally bought the old Jenkins place."

"Wait, so you actually kissed Sirius Black? And enjoyed it?" Lily asked Sunny. Fiona was having a slumber party at her house, and Lily was happy to see Sunny and Violet once again.

"Well, yeah. More than half the girls in school have, and I've never heard anyone say that they didn't enjoy it. I mean, seriously, have you not seen him? He is hot! Jezebel must be so happy, since he's never had an official girlfriend before. Unless, you count all his stalkers who say they're dating him."

That caused all the girls to burst out laughing. Lily was thrilled to have friends, and these friends were great. But still…she missed Alina. A lot.

**A/N**

**I would like to thank my beta, Fran. She is awesome, since she actually volunteered to do this. I mean, can't you just see the improvement?**

**Anyway, you should check out her stories, they're under the name Sympathetic Me.**

**I'll update in about two weeks. Sorry about the long wait on this chapter, I've been a bit busy lately, and haven't had time to post it.**


	8. But the NUNS Are Watching

Chapter 8 - But the NUNS Are Watching…

"We're moving to Surrey," Alina's mum said with a smile. But Alina could barely comprehend it. She was leaving Godric's Hollow, and moving to a little street called Private Drive.

_What kind of name was that, anyway? _Alina thought to herself frowning at the very thought.

"Why are we moving?" Alina asked whilst looking up to look at both of her parents. Her parents looked at each other.

"We thought, given the current political situation, it would be safer to live in a smaller town." Her mum said, picking her words carefully.

Alina groaned, and leaned back into the couch. Her sisters didn't even care; they didn't like anybody who lived around here, anyway. But Alina did. Jez and James lived three doors down, Remus was only a ten minute bike ride away, and Sirius was up here almost every day.

"I hate my life," Alina muttered so that her parents couldn't hear her.

Alina sat on her doorstep, waiting for her friends to come over. She had sent them all letters saying there was an emergency, and they all replied saying they'd be there at three. It was just past three, so Alina knew they would be here soon.

James and Jezebel were the first to arrive and Sirius only a few minutes later. Remus was last, clearly exhausted since the full moon was tonight. They all looked at Alina with concern, since she hadn't said anything yet.

"I'm moving," Alina said softly.

"WHAT?!" Jezebel exclaimed.

James looked like he agreed completely with his sister's shock. Sirius looked upset, since that meant the group would have to split up for the first time ever. "Please tell me you're moving to the empty house down the street from me," Remus said, taking her hand in his. She smiled sadly at him.

"I really wish that's where I'm moving. Starting on Saturday, I'll be living at Number 7, Privet Drive."

It was the night before Alina was moving, and they were having a Going Away party. All of Alina's stuff was already at the new house, which Alina hadn't even seen yet, not that she wanted to.

That house was symbolic for all the wrong reasons. It represented her leaving the house she had always lived in; it represented her leaving all her friends behind. Not that it meant she wouldn't talk to them any more—she would just see a lot less of them during the holidays.

"Hey," Remus said, coming up besides her.

"Hey," Alina said softly, showing him a small, sad smile.

"Cheer up, Alina, you're depressing me. School is only a month and a half away, and then we'll get to see each other every day. You know that won't change. And I'm sure Jez will have you over in the next week. I mean, what would she do without her best friend?"

Alina had a thought then, but she kept it to herself. If someone had asked her two weeks before school had let out who her best friend was, and she couldn't lie, it would have been Lily's name she said, not Jezebel's.

She knew that, deep down, she still felt that way, and she just would never admit it. Lily had hurt her when she had called her that, and she hadn't even been brave enough to say it to her face. Instead, she had done it behind her back, which was worse.

Alina had only been hurt once before by someone who had supposedly been her friend, and Alex had paid for that. When that had happened, Alina had made a promise to herself. She had promised to never let that happen again. But, no matter how much she hated the fact, it did happen again. And Alina hadn't even seen it coming.

"Promise you'll come and spend the night before Thursday," Jezebel begged later that night once Alina had gone back inside, her fingers entwined with Remus's.

"I'll see what I can do, Jez. I don't know if I'll be settled in enough by then, since I'm not sure how long that type of thing takes. I mean, it's not liked I've moved since I was I was eleven, and we were able to use magic that time" Alina replied. Jezebel's mouth formed into a small pout.

"Come on, Ali; just promise me you'll come. Please!" Jezebel begged. Alina stifled a sigh. The girl didn't understand why Jezebel was pouting, or why she had called Alina "Ali". Everyone knew she couldn't stand that name.

"I'll try my best, okay?" Alina asked, trying not to sound to exasperated with her supposed best friend. Sometimes Alina just wasn't patient, and this was definitely one of those times.

Alina looked at her boyfriend, and saw that Remus looked like he wanted to laugh at the situation that was wearing at Alina's small amount of patience. She gave him a look that said that would most defiantly not be a good idea.

Alina woke up the next morning with a pit in her stomach. She was not happy about today being moving day. If someone had told her at the beginning of her fourth year that she would befriend the school loner, get stabbed in the back, and then find out she's moving a good forty-five minutes from her friends, she would have told them they had a twisted sense of humor.

It was times like this she hated life, when it seemed like she was part of a corny teen movie, where a girl moves away from the home she always lived in, and then found out her best friend in like preschool was her new next-door-neighbor and they reconnect.

Except, Alina didn't have any friends from before Hogwarts, so it was only half like that.

She sighed, and got out her bed reluctantly. Alina grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, and quickly got dressed. She walked glumly down the stairs to the kitchen, where her mother was stood cooking her favorite breakfast, homemade waffles.

Alina looked down at her plate, wishing this was just like any other Saturday, when she would eat her waffles, then go hang out with her friends. She, of course, knew that was not going to happen this morning or any other morning.

Alina stood at the edge of her _new _driveway, looking around; all the houses looked the same. The same size, the same style, the same color, even the cars looked the same, just different color. That was when she saw two figures coming out of a house not far from hers. As the two figures came her way, she noted that one looked familiar, with the short brown hair, the towering height; she even recognized the top she was wearing. And then she knew, it was an older student at Hogwarts, a seventh year Gryffindor she assumed.

Next to her was somebody whose face she couldn't see, but she didn't need to see the girls' face to know who it was. The long red, straight hair, the height, the style of clothes. It was her former friend-best friend-who was walking towards her.

When the two girls reached Alina, Lily looked shocked, confused and upset, and when the older girl saw the crossed expression on Lily's face she became ready to pounce, she was ready to pounce on anyone who felt like they had the right to upset her friend.

"Please," Alina said to the Lily, "tell me you do not live in that house, Evans." Her voice was tainted and strained, she did not want to see her, she didn't even want to hear about her.

**A/N**

**I wonder what's gonna happen! Oh wait, I know! But you don't! So you better click that pretty little review button so I'll update sooner!**

**And, of course, I want to thank my wonderful beta Fran, who, for some reason, edits my stories. My own brother doesn't even want to do that! Now, isn't she just the best?**

**If you don't agree, then you can just go (Insert lots of beeps and other loud noises.) Now, if you don't mind, I have homework that I can't put off any longer. No matter how much I want to. Stupid school.**


	9. No Need For Introductions, I've Read Abo

Chapter Nine- No Need For Introductions, I've Read About Girls Like You On The Back Of Toilet Doors

When Lily had seen Alina in front of that house, she was shocked. She hadn't known that it would be Alina and her family that moved in there. Lily was upset as well. She though she'd only have to put up with the glares and cold looks during the school year.

The red head knew that Fiona was not happy that she was upset, or that Alina had already busted out her "Go die" voice. "She does live in that house, Jones. And you better get used to seeing her, since this is the quickest path to my house. See, unlike you, I get both sides of the story before I judge people. Maybe you should learn how to do that," Fiona said.

"Come on, Lily, let's get going. Violet and Sunny are waiting." Then two friends walked away, with Lily resisting the urge to look back. "Wait a minute!" Alina called, shattering the silence of the street. "What do you mean by get both sides of the story?"

/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe she actually had the nerve to talk to you!" Fiona said, once Alina was out of earshot. "Alina told me about this friend she had in primary school, who told everyone what she was afraid of, and then made fun of her. I think Alina thinks that's going on again," Lily attempted to explain, already knowing that Fiona didn't care what Alina's reasons were.

"It still doesn't give her any right," Fiona said. Lily shook her head sadly. "She thinks it does. She's stubborn, and I doubt she'll listen to anything I have to say. At least I have you, Violet, and Sunny," Lily said sadly.

"Yeah, but don't even pretend that you don't miss her. I can tell you still do," Fiona said, putting her arm around Lily's shoulders. "You're right…I do. But Alina and I aren't gonna be friends again.. At least Jezebel will be happy."

/\/\/\/\

Hugs were shared between the friends, all of them happy to see each other again. Lily had practically been living at Fiona's so far this summer. At least, when Fiona wasn't looking for a job or at Healer training.

"Why the long face?" Sunny asked, pushing her hair behind on of her ears. "We ran into Jones on the way here….She's Lily's new neighbor," Fiona said, talking for Lily.

"That really sucks!" Violet exclaimed, hugging Lily.

"You don't have to go through any of the crap she puts you through, if she even so much as looks at you funny, I will make her pay," Fiona threatened.

"Fee, calm yourself. You don't need to do that. I'll just take the longer path between our houses. I don't have a problem with that," Lily said, trying to calm done Fiona, which was easier said then done.

Fiona was the most stubborn person Lily had ever met, and that included Alina. If you pissed her off, you had some serious begging to do. Once, according to what Lily had heard, a Ravenclaw boy a year ahead of Lily had tried to two-time one of Fiona's dorm mate, and Fiona punched the guy so hard she broke his nose.

Not to mention it was a well known fact that Fiona barely ever talked to that dorm mate. Ever since then, people had tried their best not to do anything to upset the girl, though people did slip up now and then.

"No, you are not going to take the longer way. You are going to go the way you have all summer. Passing Numbers 3,4,5,6, _and _7. I don't care if you don't think it will help the situation."

"But I don't want to walk past her house by myself! What if she says something? Haven't I mentioned that I hate talking to people who hate me?" Lily said, fretting over the idea of having to do something as small as walk past Alina's house.

"Then I'll meet you at your house and then we can walk here together. But, Lily, sooner or later you are going to have to talk to her, no matter how much you don't want to. Whether to tell her what really happened, or to actually call her what she thinks you did. Then at least she'd have a reason to hate you," Fiona reasoned.

"I couldn't call her that!" Lily exclaimed. "I couldn't call anyone that, it's just too insulting."

"See, I agree completely. That Slytherin deserved more then that one slap you gave him. Instead, it seems you're the one suffering from defending your best friend." Lily was about to make a comment on how Alina hadn't been her best friend, but Fiona silenced her.

"Oh, come on! A blind man could see that she was your best friend. Don't even try to deny it, either. We are all friends here, but don't even bother trying to say that we're meant to be best friends. Yes, we hang out and talk, but I know you wish it we're Alina instead."

Lily nodded her head, tears forming in her eyes. "You're right. About everything. It sucks losing every best friend you ever have. I thought after Daisy and Teresa that I wasn't meant to have friends, but maybe I just wasn't meant to have a _best friend_."

"Don't say that!" Fiona exclaimed. "If anything, you just weren't meant to slap people who messed with your friends. Next time, try something less physical. Just hex the daylights out of them," she said with a smile.

Lily laughed, and shook her head. "I want to be Head Girl one day; I can't just go around hexing people. I'm surprised I didn't get in trouble—oh wait, I did. I lost Alina's friendship," Lily said, her eyes and voice once again downcast.

"Cheer up, Lily! School starts for you in a little less than a month, and I do not want you going back there alone and depressed," Violet said. But everyone in that room, except for Lily, that is, knew that Fiona had a plan.

A plan that involved the fact that Fiona had been recording the entire conversation as proof in case she needed it for when she confronted Alina.

**A/N**

**OMG, Fiona's gonna confront Alina? But when? And where? And will Lily know about it before hand? And if she does, will she try to stop it? **

**Just update and I'll have it up soon. And by the way, sorry for the loooooooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg wait. I didn't get around to sending it to my beta (Thank you so much Fran, you're the best!) till two weeks ago, and I've been offline for a week, so sorry.**

**Whatever, just do me a favor and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BTW, the title is a Bring Me the Horizon song title. The title is long then the song. Really, it is.  
**


End file.
